Death of the Queen
by Serena1234
Summary: As Neo Queen Serenity lies dying she tells each scout something. Before she dies she tells her daughter soemthing. It's sad.... and don't forget to review..


The Death of Neo Queen Serenity

By Serena1234

Neo King Endymion looked at his wife; Neo Queen Serenity. She held their daughter close to her chest as the girl wept. Serenity looked over to her husband and gave a weak smile.

"Shhh, Rini. Now go back to your room and get some sleep." Endymion lifted the little girl up and walked over to her room where he laid her in her bed.

"Good night, Small Lady. You'll see your mother again tomorrow." Rini looked up at her father. "Do you promise me that daddy?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes I promise. Now get some sleep." Endymion smiled as Rini yawned and fell asleep. Then he went over to the room he and Serenity shared.

Serenity looked at him with big blue eyes. "What is it, love?" she asked as she sat up in the bed. He laid beside her and looked at her. "I don't want to lose you." he said as he started to cry.

"I know love. But I'm dying. There is nothing we can do about it." she said as she to started to cry. Endymion hold her tight against his chest that night.

When Mercury came in with Rini that morning Serenity was barely alive. Rini run towards her mother and looked at her. "Sere, open your eyes. Rini is here." Endymion shook her gently and she opened her eyes. Rini and Endymion saw as she tried to focus on them and they both knew that she wouldn't make it to the evening.

"Rini. My sweet daughter, how I love you. I want you to have this." Serenity took off the necklace Queen Selenity once gave her. "Now go, sweetheart. I want to tell your father something." Rini nodded and gave her mother one last hug. "I love you, mother." she whispered as she ran out of the room. Mercury looked at Endymion who nodded. Then Mercury left to get the other scouts.

Serenity looked at Endymion and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for leaving you, my love." she said as she held his hands. He didn't say anything. "You've got to go on." she said as she felt her life leave her, but she was determined to see her scouts before she left this world. "I can't do that. Not without you." Endymion whispered to Serenity.

The door opened again and the scouts came in. The inner scouts who were closest to the Queen came in first. Mercury in her blue suit, Mars with her red suit, Jupiter in her green one and Venus in her orange one. After them Luna, Artemis and Diana came in. Behind Diana, Uranus with her deep blue outfit came in, Neptune with her sea green outfit, Saturn in her purple outfit and Pluto in her black outfit.

"I just wanted to tell you, my dearest scouts that I love you and I'm sorry for leaving you." Serenity looked at Mercury.

"Mercury, you were my first scout and you are very special to me. Please look after Rini for me." Serenity smiled to Mercury and turned over to the next scout. "Mars, you are my best friend I even if we had our famous tongue wars. I love you, my dearest friend." Mars started to cry.

"Jupiter, my friend and protector in the battles when my love wasn't there." Jupiter just nodded as Serenity turned to Venus. "Venus, my twin and best friend along with Mars." Venus burst out crying. Serenity turned to Uranus and gave a weak smile.

"Uranus, my wind scout. Take care of the others." Serenity's voice was weaker.

"Love, don't continue. You are not strong enough." Endymion said. Serenity gave him an angry glare but she loved him to damn much to be angry at him.

"Neptune. You're were what I saw as the perfect princess. But you thought me that even a princess has her bad sides." Neptune smiled to her queen and nodded.

"Saturn. Don't be afraid to be who you were born to be. You are one of the most powerful scouts in the universe, but don't use your powers for the bad." Saturn nodded and Uranus held her close.

"Pluto. You are the scout who has been in my service for something that seems like an eternity. Thank you and take care of my daughter and husband." Pluto nodded and tried not to cry.

"Luna, Diana and Artemis. Guardian cats for the scouts and you Luna, my most betrothed advisor. Please don't cry over me. I love you all to much to see you so sad." Serenity paused and looked at Endymion. "Can you get our daughter?" she asked. Endymion nodded and got up to get the child.

What Serenity told the scouts the last minutes she was alone with them in this world, no one but the scouts know.

"Mother?" Rini looked in the door. Serenity gave a weak smile. "Come here, dearest." she whispered. When Rini got to her, Serenity took her crown from the table beside the bed and placed it on Rini's head. "Be a strong queen, but a good queen. If you ever have need off me, I'll be in your heart." Serenity looked at her before she turned to Endymion.

"Beloved. I'll love to the end off the eternity. My friends and daughter; I love you all." with those words Neo Queen Serenity closed her eyes and died.

Rini was made Queen Serenity the 2 and shortly after the coronation, Endymion died and was buried in the same grave as his beloved wife. Queen Serenity cried as she started to sing her last song to her dead parents before the two coffins were set on fire as they were buried the same day. They died with only 12 hours apart.

-------------------------------------

I just started to write as a I thought about absolutely nothing. And this is what I ended up with. I wept when I reread it.

Please review and tell me what you think..

Many hugs from Serena1234.

Ps: this is the song Rini sang to her dead parents.

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast


End file.
